The Mysterious Marriage
by Caretaker13
Summary: Cain renounce his immortality to unite mystery and dreams? Say it isn't so. This was suggested to me by Tumblr user scourgestar1, and tells the story leading up to Cain marrying Lady Bethany of The Mysterious Empire, as seen in issue #42 of House of Mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Cain looked at his reflection in the large, old, mirror.

"Quite smart, old boy," he said to himself, regarding his appearance. He had slicked his hair up, down, and sideways with pomade, his usual horn-like hair now greased into fine antennae. The little, round, glasses at the end of his pointy nose had been polished until they gleamed, and underneath his dark, leather, trench coat he wore a pink, silk, tie and a grey tuxedo vest with a crisp, white, shirt underneath. His pleated slacks matched the vest and his black, pointy, shoes were shined to perfection.

"Oh, b-b-brother," came a stuttering voice from behind him suddenly. Cain turned to see his fat younger brother, Abel, standing there in the doorway wearing similar clothes, but with a proper tuxedo jacket over his vest. "You c-c-can't wear a t-t-trench coat at the a-a-alter," he said.

"I can do whatever I please," snarled Cain. "It's my wedding."

"B-b-but-" began Abel, but Cain cut him off.

"Look, bubble brain, out of the two of us, who's been married before and who hasn't? Let your old brother show you how to run one of these things."

"I sup-p-pose you're right," said Abel, lowering his head. "I just came to tell you that we're ab-b-bout to begin." He gave his brother a sad look as the latter continued to prep himself while looking in the mirror, then he quietly walked out of the small dressing room and shut the door behind him.

Cain was too preoccupied to notice or care that he had left. His mind was on other things. Like how he had come to be here in this situation at this moment. How he had let himself be talked into renouncing his immortality to marry a woman he didn't even know in order to further his lord's agenda. It seemed to Cain like this had all come out of the blue, but in reality it had already been over a month ago now that this had all begun to be set in motion...


	2. Chapter 2

It was not long after the events that had occurred as a result of The House of Mystery running away to parts unknown and everything that followed with Fig Keele and her crowd, that Cain found himself living in the palace of Dream of The Endless located at the very center of The Dreaming. The old House of Mystery was now in the possession of a young witch named Lotus Blossom and a new house was under construction on the outskirts of The Dreaming next to The House of Secrets, but until it was finished Cain needed a place to stay. He had refused to stay with his brother in The House of Secrets, even though he had offered, because he had done that before in the past and it didn't workout so well then. So Cain accepted the offer of his master, Lord Daniel, the dream shaper, and took a small room in his palace of dreams right next to the library.

One day Cain was perusing the shelves of that very same library, looking at dream books about architecture and getting ideas about the features he wanted his new house to have, when suddenly a white raven named Tethys flew by and landed on a bust of Pallas.

"Your presence is requested by Lord Daniel in the throne room," the bird said, formally.

"I never thought I'd miss Matthew," said Cain with a frown. "At least he wasn't as officious as you are."

The raven ignored him and flew away. Cain shelved the book he was holding and then headed slowly towards the library's exit, passing the librarian, Lucien, as he went. The two didn't look at each other or speak, and Cain left the library silently. It was a long, quiet, walk to the throne room through the huge, opulent halls of the palace which were much like those found in cathedrals. Cain took his time as he walked. Being immortal had given him the bad habit of thinking he had all the time in the world.

Finally he reached the huge doors of the throne room and pushed them open. Inside, at the end of a long and gigantic room, he found his master, Daniel, sitting atop his dream throne. He was completely white from skin, to hair, and even the long flowing robes he wore. Only his eyes were different, they were completely black like the night.

"You wished to see me, my lord?" said Cain.

"Yes," said Daniel in a dreamy sort of voice. It was firm, yet friendly. "A matter has arisen recently which makes me seek your consent."

"Mmm hmm," said Cain, intrigued.

Daniel took that as a signal to continue.

"I trust you know of The Mysterious Empire," he said.

"I've heard of it," said Cain.

"Well, for many years now I've been speaking with ambassadors from said empire; trying to create a kind of unity between The Dreaming and them."

"Okay," said Cain, waiting for this to be about him.

"Due to certain events that must remain mysterious for now, it seems that the empire suddenly finds itself under new rule, and the new ruler has finally agreed to an arrangement, but there is a catch."

Cain waited silently.

"You, as the resident expert on mysteries here in The Dreaming, would have to marry the ruler's daughter, Lady Bethany."

Cain flinched; first at the name, which reminded him of Fig Keele, who's real name was Bethany, and then at the prospect of being married for a third time, especially to a stranger, especially for the purposes of inter-realm politics.

"Are you asking me to do this, or are you telling me?" asked Cain.

"I'm just running the idea by you," said Daniel.

Cain thought for a moment. He thought about what this would mean to his lord and to The Dreaming itself. If he did this, then Daniel would owe him a boon. A big boon. Plus, being married wasn't really so much to ask of someone, not really, Cain thought. In the grand scheme of things what was one marriage to an immortal? And if it turned out he didn't like the woman he could always lock her in the attic of The House of Mystery when its construction was finished like he did his first wife. Cain smiled at the memory. Then frowned.

"Could I meet this Lady Bethany before I decide?" he finally said.

"I believe that could be arranged," said Daniel.


End file.
